Falling Through The Cracks
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: I cant stop. It's an addiction. A sin. He wants to help me, but I don't need help. But when disaster strikes I start to think, maybe I do.
1. A beginning to an end

Hey okay new story here, I know im still writing Breakup Breakdown but I feel major writers block on the story, read it and tell me if u got any ideas! And seeing as it got deleted and I just reposted all of the chapters again I only have two reviews out of the 48 I got from last time LOL! Well three but the third is to tell me how stupid I am because she says I don't know anything yati yati yat, she can go flame someone else!

Here's my story hope u like it ;) OH and in this story Kori is not the sweet innocent Kori lol she's kind of like raven, she's total badass! That's where Richard comes in ;)..

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine; this fic is M for drugs, smoking, alcohol, and sex reference

- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- ---

It was like out of a movie, when a girl walks in and everyone stops talking, all they do is stare. My entrance into Jump City High was exactly like that, it was so wonderful I wanted to cry, but girls like me don't cry.

Pushing the big glass doors open I stepped inside the school ready to take on whatever shit this high school would bring me, I looked hot I know I did, with my attitude I would look hot no matter the hair or the clothes, but I had the hair and clothes as well. My long red locks were tied in a high ponytail the type where all the hair is pulled back completely so there is no center parting. I had thick eyeliner and mascara layered on giving my eyes a dramatic look; red gloss was placed onto my soft full lips. A dark purple low cut long sleeved shirt with black lace holding the sleeves together showed my firm breasts to their greatest advantage and my tight leather jeans fitted my ass perfectly, a pair of black heels finished the look off, you could say I looked ' dressed to kill '.

Everyone stared I heard them whisper, ' new girl, she's going to join the dirt bags', ' fuck she's hot give me some of her ', to responses like that I just winked. Guys would be guys theirs nothing I can do about it. Now if only one of them could show me where the hell my locker was so I could shove my stuff in and then find a place to smoke a fag, I needed one bad.

" Finally, a decent person, I have been waiting for someone to show up this year with enough attitude! By the way I am Raven, Raven Roth" Kori spun around in her black stiletto heels coming face to face with a pair of glistening purple eyes. The Girl was Kori's height thanks to her pair of high-heeled boots, without them Kori guessed Raven would be about an inch or two shorter than her. Raven like Kori wore thick eyeliner and Mascara but her lips were colored a dark purple. She wore her straight indigo hair down and was adorned with a black System Of A Down shirt that showed her flat alabaster stomach and a black Ruffled mini skirt.

Kori gave the Raven a smile nodding her head in admiration, " Love System Of A Down, I'm Kori by the way, Kori Anders, mind showing me my locker, I need a Fag desperately but I might as well get rid of my junk first "

Raven nodded her head and replied monotonously " I need a fag as well, il show you where to smoke without getting caught, oh and you're locker is right next to mine, they told me I would have a new locker mate, I was just afraid it was going to be some pink bimbo. "

" Pink, nah purples more my thing, and thanks."

Although the walk to the lockers were short, Kori and raven felt like they had known each other for years. Apparently they shared a lot in common; they loved classic rock like queen and modern metal like Avenged Sevenfold. They cut as well but with purpose, things hadn't been going well for Kori and pretty soon it had become an addiction to her just like it had for Raven. And they both had alcoholic parents, Kori's parents had been drunk and died in a drunk driving accident, she now lived with her sister and brother, Raven's parents were still alive but her dad was so drunk all the time he would get abusive her mom to drunk to feel the pain.

" Honey, I love you already, I thought joining this school would be shit, but hell meeting someone like you, were SOUL MATES!"

Raven laughed, wait she laughed? She had just met Kori but she had to agree with the

Red head, soul mates they were.

" I don't usually do this, its again social rules to invite someone into a clique before the other cliques get to meet the newbie, but its obvious you belong with us, welcome to jump City high, and most of all welcome to the Dirt bags. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - --

The morning had gone by pretty fast for Kori, apparently being accepted into a clique first day was a good thing, it meant you already had friends in you're classes. Raven was In her Literature class and Art class, they were both extremely good writers so they had A.P. Literature World Poetry and Kori was a talented painter as well as Raven, she had Latin with a girl named Jinx Hanley a fellow dirt bag, Science Molecular biology with a guy named Xavier but nicknamed Red X because he supplied the dirt bag's with whatever drugs they wanted. But that left Math, history, PE and health for her to find friends in. To Kori it never really mattered, she was alone most of her life being alienated didn't do much to her ego, actually being alone was fine with her, well most of the time.

" YO KOR OVER HERE CUTIE!" Red X's firm voice snapped Kori from her thoughts; slowly she walked over to the row of trees where the dirt bags were laying smoking fags and laughing.

" Not to sound hypocritical or anything, but isn't it against the rules to smoke? Some guy told me that while I was having my second smoke. "

" Let me guess, he had green hair and was short?"

" Yeh how'd ya know?"

Raven along with everyone else laughed hard, " Lets just say, he is the loser, he remains without a clique and seriously is up all our faces about smoking, a vegan and completely against smoking lets him fall out of the two main groups. "

Kori nodded absorbing all the information, he seemed nice though, apparently his name was Garfield and he had the biggest crush on a Slapper, (A/N for Americans a Slapper is a slut) Terra Markovich. " I have yet to meet the other cliques, Raven willing to show me?" Raven extended her arm playfully, like an old butler escorting his mistress, laughing Kori linked her arms in Raven's and they were off to meet the cliques.

First stop was the benches, lounged about the wooden seats were the Junkies, they were like hippies but seemed totally cool to Kori after all her best friend in her old school was a total hippie. The so seemed leader was a guy named Aqua Lancer, he was into surfing and fish, dropped out of high school twice for surfing and recently decided to try it out again. He was 19, Long black hair and ice blue green eyes, he was hot but Kori had seen hotter. " I know what you're thinking, Yeh Aqua is hot, but I went out with him and he tastes like fish twenty four seven, it got so disgusting after a while I constantly had to drink beer to get the taste do fish out of my mouth. " Giggling they moved onto the inside of the Cafeteria, where other teens hung out.

Raven explained that they didn't really have a name but everyone in here was basically normal, so they just intervened between one another. " Nothing special in here, its basically normal people with normal lives that really don't want to be noticed, I mean they do, but they haven't been collected into a group yet." Kori was glad raven had taken her in; the cafeteria looked so god damn boring. They moved to the back of the school were the sport fields were, Raven explained that the Popular people hung out here, it was basically forbidden territory to anyone else besides themselves, but her and Victor Stone a jock were tight so she was allowed to come here but rarely did because she hated his friends.

" So here we are in Slapper Land, home to the football players, soccer players, Lacrosse players, and Slappers. "

" I see what you mean they are definitely tarts, who's the guy you're friends with? I would like to meet him as well! " Raven pointed the bleachers, there sat five teens all three girls and two guys. Calmly Raven walked towards them beckoning Kori to follow.

" Hey Raven, whose the little lady with you?" Victor was apparently African American, Bald and brown eyed but totally hot, on his lap was Karen Breecher, She as well was African American with curly long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he played football and she was a dancer. " Her names Kori Anders, just moved to Jump City from Gotham, and totally uninterested in you Richard Grayson! " Richard turned his head away from Kori who he was flirting with and turned his full attention to Raven, " Oh hello to you too Goth Girl, how nice of you to grace our presence with you're shadowy demeanor. "

" And I see Kori you have already met Richard Grayson, Jump cities biggest playboy yet biggest stiff, hes completely straight no drugs and no smoking, but he gets drunk as hell."

Giggling again Kori stared at Richard this time in taking all his gorgeous features, it showed he didn't smoke since his face hadn't any sign of sinks or wrinkles that a normal smoker got, she herself didn't have any but she new quite a few people in Gotham that did. His black hair was unruly and shaggy, his eyes such a brilliant shade of blue it looked most unnatural yet breathtaking, and his body, hell his body was simply to drool for, and drool for, he was too hot for words. And he obviously thought the same of her the way he eyed her it was as if he hadn't seen a pretty girl for way too long. She appreciated his roving eye and for Kori that was strange she hated guys checking her out but this guy she felt honored with. But her thoughts were stopped by a throbbing bump in her head that Raven had caused by smacking her a few times around. " KORI, EARTH TO ANDERS! No ones home I might as well start taking out my sledgehammer! " Kori screamed, " Please don't mommy sledgehammers hurt! " Everyone burst out into a fit of laughter, Richard just grinned, he liked Kori already.

Along with Karen, Victor, and Richard there where two other girls, Barbara and Kitten. Kori liked Babs and thought she was brilliant, Babs had shoulder length rebonded bright red hair and baby blue eyes, more book smart than Trampy Kori couldn't figure out why Barbara Gordon was considered a Slapper. She had the highest academic grades in the school and was the captain of the varsity girls touch rugby team. But she hated Kitten; the screeching blonde grey-eyed girl would drive someone insane. And she had already driven Kori to insanity, this girl was an A-List tramp and head cheerleader as well as head Slapper, in other words queen Skank. She had a mega crush on Richard and would throw herself on him every chance she got the last excuse was an ant. " OH RICHIE I NEED YOURE MANLY LAP TO SAVE ME FROM THIS HORRID ANT!" she jumped onto Richards lap knocking him backwards so they were lying in an awkward position.

" I think Raven I need the white hot rooms of an insane asylum, let's leave before I need to call my shrink! " Laughing Raven and Kori ran back to the rest of their gang underneath the shade of the oak trees.

" Dude she's hot, and you have a thing for her."

" DO NOT! "

" DO TO! "

" DUDE I DON'T LIKE Her, ok she's fucking hot, but would be too easy to ask out."

" OK Richard, I dare you to ask her out, if she says yes, then fuck her and leave her, she says no, then hell I think shed give you a good slap to reality, you need one, but please don't fuck her and leave her I didn't meant it that way, I really like her. "

By this time Kitten was fed up with Richard ignoring her and talking about the new dirt bag, so kitten batted her blonde eyelashes and cooed, " Make out with me Ritchie I need some loving." Richard bored with watching Victor and his girlfriend feel each other, shoved his tongue into kittens mouth and kissed her aggressively, all the while imagining Kori on the other side of his lips, Damn he was falling in love already, with Kori not Kitten, but he could pretend Kitten was Kori if he could just close his eyes and try to be imaginative.

It didn't work.

Fuck he was slowly falling in love with the Rebellious Kori Anders.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

So what do you think? Continue? Burn? I like my story! Haha and I want to update so I hope you want to review! Oh and yeh the characters are kind of out of character (lol say that five times fast!) But in order for my story to work it Kori cant be all innocent and Richard cant be all caring, and yeh its as well BB/RAE but right now she hates him! Or does she! REVIEWSS!


	2. Together Forever, A Promise

Hey you guys sorry for the late update… Been really busy! Il update breakup breakdown ASAP as will, well il try but I cant promise…

Disclaimer : Don't own teen titans, but this is my fic :D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" OMG YOU LIKE HIM! "

Kori could never imagine Raven jumping up and down on her bed, but looks are deceiving, and here she was at Ravens house watching Raven, well bounce..

" Um… SO maybe I like Richard Grayson.. BUT AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE DORKY GRASS STAIN!"

Raven stopped bouncing, only to jump on Kori and tackle her to the floor engaging in a tickle battler.

" KORI SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP! "

The girls were on the floor laughing hysterically, Kori pushed Raven off and got up and went to Ravens mini fridge (A/N they are so awesome!) and grabbed two beer cans.

" You know what that it's the perfect time to get drunk, we need girl talk and the only way to talk properly with you is when you're drunk!"

" Shut up Kor! But its always the perfect time to get drunk, while you're still up pass me the cigarettes as well."

Bending down to pick up the thrown Marlboro box Kori's baggy blue pants fell revealing her tattoo of a heart with angel wings, in the middle it had Ravens name. Raven had one identical except with Kori's name in the heart. Raven and her had gotten friendship tattoos above their Asses. It was a promise to be best friends forever. Although Kori had only been at Jump city high for two weeks she and raven already did everything together, smoked, got drunk, got high, and hung out constantly.

" Nice tattoo babe, funny thing, I got one identical."

" Hmm, you're my kind of girl!" Kori exclaimed handing Raven the beer and the cigarette box. " So Raven care to explain why the top Dirt bag has the biggest crush on Garfield Grass Ass?"

" Humph, I don't know the fact that he doesn't try to be all cool twenty four seven kind of turns me on… dude im not even close to drunk enough to go into detail! So what about Grayson, what's my girl got for the biggest stiff player ever!"

Kori and Raven took three swigs of their beer, finished it and were on to the next can. " I don't know either, like for you its unexplainable! Hes so hot, and the fact that hes not stoned like us turns me on he he, im TURNED ON by HIM! And underneath all the playboy I think there really is a quality guy he just needs a chance to shine!"

Raven enveloped Kori in a cuddle, " Aw baby, that's deep, you deserve him just as much as I deserve another beer!"

Half an hour later, the two friends had finished ten beers amongst themselves and were extremely tipsy.

" HAHA you look like a lobster.. A sexy one that I love!"

" You Raven look like a Raven, NO DON'T FLY AWAY FROM ME!"

falling onto one another they rolled around the room together, until finally tired they fell asleep, side by side, but not before telling each other,

" No matter what we go through we will always be together."

" Forever"

0000000000000000000000000

Really short chapter but yah it just shows how close they are and its showing their rebellious side, kind of a filler chappie but its important so review! Hehe


	3. Early? Or Toilets?

Hey you guys no homework tonight! So il write the next chapter! Breakup Breakdown will be updated soon! Im writing the chapter already!

Disclaimer : TEEN TITANS IS NOT Mine! IF IT WAS MINE THEN ID BE WRTING EPISODES NOT FANFICTION! LOL

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Watching the sun set,_

_Beautiful as each ray hits the sky,_

_Reflecting beauty at a bleak moment,_

_But all I can think of is you,_

_And to watch the suns wonders in you're arms,_

_Yet I cry,_

_For I know that my fantasies will only be themselves,_

_Never more,_

_I will wait,_

_Never to leave this spot until you come and claim me,_

_Till you say you love me,_

_We will watch the sun together,_

_In your arms._

The alarm rang, 7:00 clock. Time to wake raven up! Snapping her poetry book shut she glanced up to watch the slowly rising sun then got up and kicked the silently sleeping Raven.

" AW WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME! AGH I HAVE SUCH A GODDAMN HANG OVER!"

Kori chuckled, " Not a morning person? I have a hangover too! We should not drink that much before school!"

" But then we wouldn't be the hot rebellious darlings that we are, lets just pop a Panadol, and lots of water and leave, If im late one more time im scrubbing toilets, and id rather not touch the seats where shit and god knows what has been!"

" Then lets go! I CALL BATHROOM!"

" BUT IT'S MY HOUSE!" But before Raven could protest again, Kori had slammed the door shut and turned on the shower.

Sighing Raven slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped around the knees and a black and navy blue sports top, on top of it she wore a navy blue mini sweater. Taking a black ponytail holder she tied her hair into a low ponytail. Raven then applied heavy eye makeup: Black eyeliner, grey shadow, mascara and some more shadow, on her lips was dark blue balm. She was ready, but Kori was still in the bathroom. " GEEZ KORI! MOVE YOURE FAT ASS OUT OF THERE! IF IM LATE THEN YOURE SCRUBBING THE TOILETS FOR ME!"

" GOD Hold you're beer cans, Im here!" And with all her breathtaking beauty Kori stepped out fresh from the shower her hair was still dripping wet but you could see tufts of curls already forming in her red tresses. She wore a red midriff top and black three quarter pants she had already slipped on her black all star converse shoes, and on her arm was slung sets of black and silver bangles to cover her fresh scars that he and Raven had cut while drunk that night. Her face bore eyeliner and black eye shadow, her lips Red lipstick.

" You look hot!'

" Don't I always!' Kori gave Raven's ass a playful smack.

Then the two best friends ran out the door and too school hand in hand. Nothing would stop them now.

Not even Richard and his sexy new convertible..

Or maybe that would stop them..

" Kori, check out my ride! Bruce gave it to me as a present for my report card! Hop in, I'll give you a lift!'

Looking guiltily at Raven, Kori pleaded with her eyes, making big puppy dogs, " Come on Raven! You can sit on my lap!"

Agh! What she would do to make Kori happy, even though it consisted sitting in the same car as her most hated guy in their school.

" Whatever you want Kor."

Kori reached for the convertibles red handle before Richard slyly remarked, " You could always sit in my lap, and let Raven sit by herself."

" NO way Grayson! So you can feel up my ass! Im just accepting the ride, so Raven doesn't have to scrub toilets!"

" Toilet threat! It's a jump city high classic! Don't want you're pretty little hands to get dirty so hop in."

Reluctantly Raven followed Kori into the car, and they were off to another horrible day at Jump City High.

" So you guys going to Victor's party this Saturday, its going to be one hell of a party, enough drinks to bring you dirt bags over, and enough music and rooms for some action and places to throw up."

" Maybe." Ravens monotone voice did not stop Kori from being excited.

" Of course we are going! It will be my first party over in jump City, I still have to see if they can beat the ones over in Gotham. Me and my friends used to throw the best house parties!"

" Trust me Kor these ones will be better!" Richard purred adding a chuckle, " Duh im here!"

" OH GOD RAVEN SAVE ME!"

Raven just chuckled in response, while inside she just wanted to puke, another girl fallen into Richards Grayson's trap, but this time it was her best friend. She had to save Kori, maybe X needed to be brought in. She wouldn't be able to see Kori hurt, not even all the cans of beer in the world would be able to heal Kori's heart if Grayson broke it. Not any paramedic would be able to save Grayson either if Raven got to him.

" RAVEN, RAVEN! RACHEL ELIZABETH ROTH!"

Ravens violet eyes turned a dark shade of purple, almost black, " DON'T EVER USE MY FULL NAME AGAIN!"

"YAY SHES ALIVE!" Kori was not intimidated by her best friends fierce glares, just smiled sweetly at her.

" Girls stop bickering were here, and you're going to be late if you don't move you're ass's now!"

" AW FUCK!" The girls shouted simultaneously running as fast as Ravens heels would let her run, and Kori just waited for her, it was still pretty fast. Motivation!

The bell chimed, then the second bell, the late bell. Yup they were scrubbing toilets for sure!

" GIRLS YOURE LATE!" Mrs.Mckniccers screeched, it was almost as bad as nails against a chalkboard.

" Im so sorry Madam, but you know running doesn't always work, never can get anywhere with heels like Ravens!"

"_More like you needed a fag." _ Raven whispered so only Kori could here. Both girls were sent into fits of giggles.

" Take you're seats, and I believe its toilets for the both of you!"

Kori and Raven both cringed inwardly, toilets for a week, fuck. Well they could find a ay, never lose hope!

Classes went by quickly and soon it was time, time for toilet cleaning.


	4. Wonderful Mall Happinings!

Hey you all! Okay next chapter, this one is before the party, where all the magic happens OOH! Vic's party is going to bring on the heat! Oh! And im leaving to Spain so review quickly and I might just post another chapter THE PARTY before I leave, it has the hook up ;)

Disclaimer: Teen titans no es mio, pero a mi me gusta los titans! And that is I don't own them, but I like them!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I've tried everything, bribery, free fags, beer, and blackmail, no one wants to take our job! Kori I don't want to spend my freaking afternoons cleaning the toilets!" Raven whined to Kori, they were standing outside the girls bathroom, plungers in one hand, rags in the other,

" You haven't tried prostitution? Damn I was sure you would! Then I wouldn't have to clean as well!"

" KORI! OMG!"

" Just kidding!" Kori Anders grinned at her glaring best friend; it was so fun to aggravate her! " Look we just have to be here till four, we can sit in the toilets and smoke joints or something, no need to actually scrub! Then we can go dress shopping!"

Raven grimaced, exaggerating her look of disgust, " Dress shopping, no fucking way, weed ok! Dresses no!"

" Please Rae it would mean the world to me!"

What Raven wouldn't do for Kori, " Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a cubicle Kori and raven lit up a couple of joints, the best way to put up with the girls bathroom was being stoned.

At four both teens were high as hell, " SHOPPING! HHAHA! SHOPPING!" feeling giddy the girls walked limping on each other out of the school and onto the road. How brilliant the world looked, merely colors, oh pretty pastel colors.

" Taxi, heheh, Taxi!"

A yellow cab pulled up, both Kori and Raven fell in one on top of the other, " The Parkview mall, FAST, GO FAST."

The girls held tight onto each other, the effects wore of Raven first, and after one round around the mall, the effects of the joint had worn of on Kori as well.

" It felt good while it lasted… well lets go get clothes now…"

They hit about four stores, but Raven hadn't still found the perfect dress for Vic's house party, Kori had found a dress in the first store. It was gorgeous black with red ruffles, and it reached to her knees, completely sleeveless, and the ruffles had crimson red sparkles, three words, To Die For.

And then she saw it, Raven was not one for shopping, but the dress was gorgeous it fitted her as well.

"Stunning Raven absolutely stunning, you'll knock some hearts out!"

It was stunning; the dress was black with just a strip of purple lace around the hem. It reached her knees but had a slit that came up to right before her thigh, it was fitting in all the right places, and all though it was plain it was just enough for Raven.

After buying shoes to match their dresses the girls sat down at a stat bucks. Kori almost dropped her mocha, " ITS RICHARD!" Like a schoolgirl in love Kori was lost in his pools of Sapphire.

"Hey Beautiful, you look brimming, I see the toilets didn't bring you're spirits down,"

" HAH! Like we would actually scrub them!" Kori giggled at the thought of her and Raven in janitor gear scrubbing toilets, horrendous!

" Actually Raven and I just finished buying outfits for Vic's party."

Richard looked at his feet. " Uhm about the party, do you think maybe, I don't know, since we are both going, if you are, you know not going with, another guy or girl, not that im saying you're bi sexual but you know,." By this point his face was bright red, he was mentally whacking himself, what I way to look cool, blushing like a little boy that has never been on a date, he was Jump Cities most notorious playboy for gods sake!

" Do you mean would I like to go with you?" Kori chuckled, he was so adorable looking, it was like a side of Richard no one got to see!

Richard blushed again, damn why couldn't he find the right words, Kori did what no other girl had done, make him stumble and so un collected while asking them out. Boy she had an affect on him like no other.

" Yeah, that's what I meant."

" I WOULD LOVE TO!"

Kori was so excited she jumped from her chair and flung her arms around Richard pulling him into a firm embrace. Richard felt like he could melt into her arms, she felt so warm, and smells like vanilla, he loved the scent of vanilla. " Got to go, Cu later girls!" Reluctantly he detached himself from Kori's arms then walked towards his car.

Raven turned to Kori in a look of surprise, " You're one of a kind, you made jump cities biggest playboy, ramble, he was blushing! Damn he must really like you, I have never seen him this happy since," Raven stopped abruptly letting her voice falter into silence.

" Since what?"

" Oh nothing, you know me, talking about crap, doesn't matter,"

Kori was unconvinced, but let the subject drop, shed let Raven tell her when she was ready to.

Plus, she had a date with Richard Grayson! So it didn't matter! She was too excited to care about anything else! One more night and one more day, tomorrow night is my reckoning day, im so happy that he asked me!

Kori looked over at her best friend who was lost in thought drinking her Herbal tea,

_All that is left is to hook up Raven and Gar! It's going to be one hell of an evening! _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry another short chapter, but like I said this chapter and the one before are just fillers so the big chappie which is Vicks party works out! It's going to be drama, and tons of fluff! So stay tuned Lol! Review and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be!


	5. The party

Hey you guys, on with another chapter. Spain was so awesome! The guys were incredibly drop dead gorgeous! Anyway this is the chapter you have all been hopefully waiting for!

THE PARTY!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no es mio, pero me gust los titans!

Warning will contain lemon, but go ahead an read it, you know the drill rated M for reasons!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven and Kori were getting ready for the party; everyone who was anyone would be there, and it would for sure be talk of the school.

Kori looked divine the dress was fitting perfectly, the black and red ruffled dress clashed perfectly with her now straightened hair and stiletto heels. Hanging large silver hoops of her ears she turned to look at Raven.

" How do I look?"

Raven stopped fidgeting with her dress and stared at Kori in shock, " Absolutely breath taking. You make me want to go Lez!"

Kori cracked up, she was so nervous, hence why she took extra time to look good, and for once drop her punk rock demeanor.

" Kor, please just let me go in jeans and a shirt. I don't like dresses!"

" Quit complaining you look like a love goddess!"

Raven did, The black dress complemented her alabaster skin and with only purple balm on her lips her violet eyes were sparkling a metallic gloss.

" I feel naked without makeup!"

" Then instead of that dress go birthday suite!"

Raven flicked Kori off, giggling Kori girlishly stuck her tongue out.

The beep of the horn sounded, Richard had arrived.

Both girls reapplied their lip gloss once more than rushed out to Richard's bright red sports car.

" Hey sexy, you look fucking hot."

Kori winked then playfully smacked Richards denim clad ass, " You too Robin."

Richard shuddered the warm feeling of her voice made him want to jump on her and just fuck her. ' Must not let hormones get the better of me'

" I love standing here watching you two flirt, but I seriously need booze, unless Richard you have some stashed into the red polo you're wearing."

Both teens blushed simultaneously glared at the smirking raven then rushed into the car, it was time to get the party started.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music boomed but the neighbor wouldn't care seeing half of the teen population was at victor's house.

Richard had gone of to hang with his crew while Kori and Raven sat with their fellow dirt bags in a whiskey circle. Bottles of whiskey where thrown across the ground around them, all giddy and drunk to not care of the horrible stench they were giving off.

In Kori standards this was a typical party, nothing spontaneous. Except for the fact that she had but more whisky than coke into her whisky colas, she needed a toilet.

" Toil…Toile… Be.. Back." the wards hardly drawled out of her mouth, she could feel her stomach reacting. Running as fast as her stilettos would let her she ran to the nearest bathroom. Throwing her heels of her she bent down towards the toilet but was too late and instead threw up all over her new dress.

" Fuck."

She smelled and looked like a wreck, why the hell did she have to drink so goddamn much.

" Oh god Kori, what the hell happened."

Oh joy, to make things better, her date, got to see her like this. Pure Joy.

" Drinking.. To much… Drink.."

Nodding sympathetically Richard carefully pulled of Kori's dress and started to fill the tub with hit water.

" Im going to help you get cleaned up okay?"

" Well there be bubbles?" giggling Kori made blobbing sounds, ending every four beats with a 'pop'.

" Sorry Hun, not today, do you want me to help you rinse or I can just wait outside.." Richard blushed he didn't want Kori to think he was trying to molest her or anything.

" NO please help me, what if I drown!"

Sighing Richard carefully picked her up and slid her into the porcelain bathtub. Picking up the soap he gently scrubbed her body, blushing every time he would have to look at her breasts.

" I know your not going to rape me, geezer Grayson you act like you have never seen a woman naked. "

This only made him blush harder, he seemed like a little boy all over again. Whatever happened to all his experience?

Kori sat up and yanked his polo collar towards her, capturing his lips into a firm lock. Shock soon passed over and he gently opened her mouth with his tongue taking all of her into him. Her mouth was warm but she tasted like puke, not very wonderful for a first kiss.

" Fuck! I forgot, damn I must taste horrible."

Splashing out of the tub Kori wrapped herself in a towel and searched for a toothbrush.

" Here your dress needs to be dry cleaned and you need a proper shower, why don't I take you home?"

" But I don't want to be alone, I was supposed to be over at Ravens but she's having such a good time! And my brother is away at business and my sister is banging some moron."

" How bout I take you to my house…Just for a shower…Erm not the pervy way it sounds.."

He was rambling again and Kori loved it, " Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hot jets of water that Kori felt like heaven. Richard had been such a gentleman carrying her home, dry-cleaning her dress, big marble bathroom! It was all too much!

Rising out the conditioner Kori slid into the fluffy white robe, and took the toothbrush rigorously brushing her teeth. When satisfied the taste of pennies was gone Kori walked out of the large bathroom and into the hallway.

"Kori over here!"

following Richards voice she entered a large room decorated in white and royal blue. A large four poster bed at the end, in front was a flat screen TV, surround sound stereo, a computer, and bookshelves. At a corner was a fireplace and a big Persian rug. The room was bigger than her house!

" sorry it's a bit messy…"

" You're joking right. This room is tidier than anything I have ever seen!"

Richard chuckled; she looked so hot in just a robe it made him itch in lust. He wanted her so bad; he just didn't want to ruin anything.

Kori walked over to him and coyly slid into his lap, " now that I don't smell like puke could you remind me where we left off?"

" Gladly."

Pulling her into him Richard kissed Kori passionately not leaving an inch of her mouth unexplored with his tongue. Sliding his hands down he undid her robe leaving her exposed for him to explore. He was in control now. Letting his hands reach down he stroked and played with every inch of her delicate body.

" Your God damn perfect."

Giggling Kori skillfully worked of his short and his pants, now both stark naked they paused excitement making them tired.

" First time?"

Kori blushed then nodded, she wasn't one to be whorish, but Richard was so wonderful, she felt like she could marry him right then and there.

" Il take it slow."

Slowly he entered himself inside her. He thrust himself in and out in a rhythmic pattern. In, out, in, out, pumping faster and faster. She was reaching her climax and he could feel an organism ready to break. He pumped harder wanting her first one to spectacular.

She screamed, yelling his name out in a lust filled melody.

" Amazing." It was all Kori could breath out, " So Fricking amazing."

Richard grinned, he had just had sex on the first date, and he didn't want to leave her, It was an experience new to him, Fucking her just made him want to have her again and again.

" What did you do to me?"

Chuckling Kori kissed the top of Richards's sweaty head. " I should be asking you the same question. Come on I need another shower. "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what should have been a five minute shower turned an hour and a half, Kori and Richard lay on top of Richards bed predicting what would happen a hundred years from now.

" We will all be dead."

" No shit Einstein!'

Both of them laughed at the lame joke, interrupted by the ring of Kori's phone.

"Ghost OF you?"

Kori nodded bobbing her head to the tune of MCR's Ghost of you ring tone, making a shush signal to Richard she flipped open her black Razor.

" Hello?"

" Where the fuck are you! You better not be where I think you are!"

" And that is where?"

" IN THAT BASTARDS PANTS! Im coming over right now, and your coming home with me, and you cant say no!"

Before Kori could object, raven had hung up.

"I have to go…"

" Raven?"

"Yeh sorry, hate to leave."

Richard nodded, " I will give you back the dress at school, text me okay?'

" I will thanks for everything."

Richard pulled her into an embrace then kissed her once more, the beeping of a horn meant that Raven was here.

The two teens waved goodbye knowing that their lives would never be the same again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay I finished hope you liked the chapter, thanks to all for reviewing and I hope to get many reviews so I can update again! Expect lots and lots of drama coming up!


	6. Depression, The Fight

Hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing! All of you! I really appreciate it! Life has been a little rocky for me, so im sorry if this chapter is a little dark. Raven and Kori get into an argument because of what happened last chapter.

And Im sorry if this chapter sucks, oh my god im such an over depressive teen! My best friend is never going to speak to me again because I was being a moody over sensitive bitch again… I thought I was over my Bf, it's been four months since our breakup and im still leading a pathetic life! Hes gone out with three girls already, and all I have is my best guy friends! People are even calling me a Dyke now.. Im so not lesbian! I don't have anything against homosexuality, but Im not one… SO GOD! So sorry for my ranting and my fucking sucking chapter. Love you guys!

Anyway here is my Chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own teen titans or they'll be more drama and romance. I do own the poem and ranting in this chapter!

Warnings: Usual, Verbal, Cutting. Sex, Alcohol, Abuse, and stalkers (:O)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What the fuck where you thinking! Its one thing to go with him to the party! It's another thing to fuck him the same night! Do you know how much I was fucking worried?" Raven was pissed, Kori had to basically hang on for dear life as she was driven back to Raven's house manically, almost hitting various objects as Raven's anger swelled.

"Take me home." It was all she could say in response, she didn't know what else to do, never had she thought Raven would blow up at her like this. It hurt too much,

The car stopped, if Kori hadn't been wearing a seat belt she would be out in the road from the sudden jerk.

"NO. We need to talk about this!"

Why was Raven being such a bitch?

" WELL if we are going to talk Rachel, you might as well speak not scream!"

" All…Right…"

Then there was silence, no screaming, no talking, just the sound of the rush of our breaths, I almost welcomed the silence. Even though normally the sound of nothing meant I was alone, and I hated that feeling.

" Why the hell did you sleep with him? You know that's all he wanted from you, now he wont even talk to you, I swear."

Kori was getting angry, Richard wasn't as bad as Raven cut him out to be, she loved him wasn't that enough? Why couldn't raven except that? " Because I love him, because even though we just met a month ago, and I went out with him for the first time ever, I still slept with him, because I need him."

" NO you don't, you don't need a jackass like him, and do you know how many girls have said the same thing! But he isn't with any of them. You know why? Because hes a rich egotistical playboy! He doesn't need anyone but himself!"

This time she couldn't take it any more, her anger swelled up, like a " YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I THOUGHT IT WAS BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE! AND LOOK AT YOU! horse wanting to be let out of its box before a race. " You're just jealous, you're just a jealous bitch, unhappy because I have slept with the hottest guy in our school and you haven't."

BLAMING ME WHEN I JUST WANT TO WATCH YOUR BACK! HELP YOU OUT!"

" Whatever." Kori hissed it out got out of the car and started to walk home never looking back. A block ahead she heard the car start again and the screeching sound of Rachel driving off.

And if Kori had listened closely she just might have heard the sound of her best friend sobbing.

But she didn't care.

For the first time in her life,

She needed to be alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pain seared through her body, and for a second her mind went limp. The pain, the blood, the numbing feeling, she loved it.

Picking up the little tack from her bad she once again pierced her wrist, watching in eagerness as the blood swelled up creating a dark red stain on her mattress. Stabbing the pin deeper Kori could feel nothing, the numb feeling took over her. Slashing she scarred her perfect olive arm, the pain meant nothing, not like the confusion she felt inside. Why the hell couldn't life ever make sense for her! She had always been a good girl. Top grades, star soccer player, and horse rider. Kori shuddered remembering her past. Absentmindedly she played with the pin on her arm, sketching light lines. The numb spots now throbbing, the pain had returned.

' I had a future, I once had dreams, what the fuck happened?'

' You gave up, you gave in, bloody want to be.'

' Its wannabe idiot.'

' What are you now talking to yourself?'

Sighing with much frustration Kori looked out the window, jump city wasn't very pretty at four in the morning. It looked like her life, bleak and pointless. After her parents died she changed completely. It was like yesterday; she could remember coming home to a crying sister and brother telling her that their parents were driving and had an accident. Later to find out it wasn't an accident but suicide, they couldn't take life anymore.

' I remember everyone feeling sorry for me. I remember becoming like everyone else, not a care for anyone, not even for myself. But hey, dead parents means no curfew.'

She tried to laugh at her joke, it wasn't funny, the idea of death scared her, and she needed her parents more now than ever.

Couldn't anyone save her from herself?

Opening a page in her poetry book Kori wrote,

_Another day goes by,_

_I can only ask myself why?_

_Why am I alone?_

_What happened to our friendship?_

_I only have our questions,_

_Please come back to me,_

_And my world is sinister,_

_Without you there is no urge,_

_I miss you,_

_My dearest friend im sorry,_

_But life isn't easy,_

_I just need to say,_

_Goodbye_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

I jest wanted to get the chapter over with im sorry.

I have a riding competition now.

Wish me luck.

I hope I don't faint, I feel really weak

Review.


	7. Depression, Ignorence, and Death threats

Hey you guys another chapter for Falling Through the Cracks, sorry if updates wont be regular because im starting another story called 'Senior Year Will we Make It through' and so my attention well be divided between the two stories, well read the other one as well I would appreciate the reviews!

Disclaimer: Teen titans isn't mine, god don't remind me about this tragedy, it should be ours!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kori was dreading school but she wasn't going to miss it just because she had gotten into a fight with raven. Maybe she would have gotten it over it by now, maybe everything would be okay or better now that she had Richard.

Wincing with pain that shot up her arm in furious heat Kori stared at the new scars that had taken place after her rage of fury.

' I wont count on anything being okay, when is it ever?'

Slipping on a pair of light blue low slung jeans and a thin black tank top she tied up her Italian high heeled boots then slammed the door on her way out. She really didn't want to face school.

Spinning around Kori turned to face the screeching of a convertible, "Hey Cutie, do you need a ride?"

She really shouldn't seeing that she and Richard where now an item, but hell she didn't want to walk alone and it was a really nice car.

" Why not." Plopping herself next to him she half listened and half thought about Richard. Was what Rachel said true? Maybe he would wrap her up in his firm arms and kiss her till there's no tomorrow! That would be wonderful and she wouldn't feel like a piece of unwanted shit. But what if Raven was right?

The thought plagued her all the way to school.

Im just going to have to wait and see.

" Kor, Cutie? We are here!"

" Huh oh um thanks."

Before she knew what was happening Xavier's lips were pressed against hers in a firm kiss, trying to scramble out it was useless he was definitely stronger. Finally being allowed to let go, she screamed, " What the hell was that! If I gave you the wrong ideas im sorry! I don't like you that way!"

" Oh I know darling but you see I like you that way, I need you that way, and what I want I fucking get. Just like with Raven, I know you want me, she did, so you can too."

Kori shivered, Xavier's hoarse whisper sent chills down her spine, what did he mean about Raven? " Raven's not a common whore she never would have slept with a jackass like you!"

" Wouldn't be to sure about that princess, go ask her yourself."

Kori ran as fast as possible away from Xavier. It couldn't be true, what the fuck was wrong with everyone. Silently her tears fell, running with no destination she collided into the chest of none other than Richard Grayson.

" Richard! Im so sorry, how you doing?" she gave him a small smile it was all she could manage her heart was doing gymnastics she could barley think. This was the moment to prove Raven right or wrong.

" Fine." And with nothing but that short answer he turned a full round and stalked off.

"Richard wait! You just can't do that!" im sitting on the ground crying, Raven was right, I fuck him and he doesn't want me anymore. Why the hell did she have to be right! God damn it!

Turning around after being tapped in the shoulder I came face to face with no other than Kitten Twist, " Look Bitch, Richard doesn't want you, he just proved it to you, but just to enforce the message I have Fangy here to prove like a little point."

Next thing I knew I was being held up against the lockers, Fang punched me hard in the stomach then moved to my face once in the eyes then the other one for affect he kept hitting me blow after blow, until I couldn't feel anything in my body. Before slipping into a state of unconsciousness kitten whispered in her girlish high-pitched voice, " Grayson is mine bitch, don't mess with Kitten's territory, and consider this a warning. Next time you wont get out so lucky"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The world was fuzzy, the only thing I can see are the green walls of, the girls bathroom? How the fuck did I get here? What the fuck happened?

Oh yeah some blonde bitch got me beaten up because the 'love of her life' fucked me then left me, such a good reason. Fuck this world I hate it! How the hell did I get here anyway?

" KORI OMG KORI YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SO SCARED! I DINT KNOW WHAT TO DO IM SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! MAYBE HE HAS CHANGED FOR YOU! Im sorry." Raven enfolded my soar and weak body in a gentle hug she was in rears, and seeing her cry just willed me to let it out.

And soon we were both crying, how long we lay like this in each others arms crying I did not know. It just felt so good, to cry, let all the pain we felt out, no longer burning or bodies within.

" No im sorry, you were right, I came up to him and he totally ignored me and left in such a hurry I was shocked."

" No im sorry, guys like Richard need to be taught a lesson! He must have his brain screwed in the wrong way for him to leave you like that! He has issues Kori!"

I laugh despite what life had done to me today, " And im guessing you know about Kitten life threatening me because of Richard, and so its basically lose lose, I cant feel my body at all."

" She's a bitch, I will have Xavier take care of her, she needs a good punching in for bruising your beautiful face. Richard never loved her never will she has to face realities harsh truth."

I shiver which actually felt like needles being pierced through my body, it hurt to even blink an eye, " Xavier…. Did you sleep with him?"

Rachel went silent not speaking then she broke into tears once again, " I lost my virginity to him. He taught me everything I know. Although im ashamed of it now I would let him do whatever he wanted with me, I was like his sex toy. I was so lost he would drug me then pretty soon I was addicted, and I still cant stop. I don't know whether to thank him or hate him."

" So basically you were like his whore? Raven…. "

" Im sorry Kori, im messed up I know."

I try to move so I could comfort her, but it hurt to much, " I can't move, I think im broken all over."

" Im going to be right back okay, im going to get help, there's no way im going to let you walk. Be right back I promise."

Unable to nod, I mumble an okay then wait patiently hurting physically and emotionally, it had been one hell of a day

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Victor! God I need your help! Kori, she, is, hurt, cant, move, kitten, Richard, bathroom."

" Rachel slow down breath, what about Kori?"

Raven panted trying to regain her breath she had ran all over school grounds looking for victor. Now being able to speak once again she explained everything about Richard and Fang and Kitten all except about Xavier.

" That fucking bastard! Where's Kori, il come over immediately and I will drive her to my house we have all the proper healing medicine."

" in the bathroom."

" Okay im going to go and get someone to help me, then il meet u and Kori in the bathroom forget school for today, Kori is more important."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Vic is on his way, don't worry Kori Vic said you can stay at his house. Tonight, he will look after you, I trust him with my life."

Kori grunted in response, she didn't care what happened she was so tired, se could just die right now she needed rest!

Voices outside the door meant that Victor and someone else was their. The door opened to reveal stone with no one else other than the boy who caused her this pain Richard Grayson.

" I don't want to see him." Kori barley could get the words out of her swollen mouth.

" Oh Kori, I saw you and Xavier im sorry, I didn't meant to."

" Cheat, you… thought.. me.. what happened… trust..?"

Richard silenced Kori with a soft kiss barley touching her mouth but just to reassure her that everything was all right.

And as Victor, Richard, and Raven carried her to Victor's car, Kori couldn't help but wondering, maybe life will get better!

But maybe, It will just get worst.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

so what you think? If your confused on anything just ask in a review and il try to clear it up for you. Sorry if the chapter was too short.


	8. A Twist of Fate

Hey no author, ramble today! So you guys may rejoice!

Disclaimer: I do not repeat, DO NOT own Teen Titans! But a girl may keep on dreaming! By the way I had an awesome dream last night about my ex and me damn I wish it were reality, like teen titans being mine. But neither will ever happen

SORRY! THAT DOESN'T COUNT AS RAMBLING: D

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kori lay still on Victor's giant white leather couch; if she was able to move she would've marveled at the beauty of the Stone's mansion, but every bone and muscle in her body ached. It even hurt to think.

'Now I know what its like to Garfield' Laughing inwardly she remembered the days where she and Raven used to tease Gar about his childish behavior and methods. But now the beautiful black haired girl was head over heels with him and was currently watching some horror flick with the green haired boy.

' And im missing all the action. God dammit!'

Groaning from the pain that made her body swell in rashes of heat Kori tried to turn towards the noise that came from the front door.

" Sorry did I wake you?"

" Richard. Go away! I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

" Kor.. Please let me explain… "

Unable to turn away or ignore him she had no choice but to listen, " There is nothing else I can do at the moment anyway."

" I saw you with Xavier, and I know I have a horrible reputation of sleeping with half of Gotham's population…"

" Try most.."

Sighing Richard moved to sit at the front of the couch I was laying on, making him have to look up at me. He looked like a sad lost puppy one of those that are just too cute to leave out on the street. And even though he was a year above me he looked almost like an eight year-old angel coming down to bear heavens news.

" Look I'm sorry I really am, I just really liked you, and I know I should've trusted that you would never cheat on me, and I promise if you give me a second chance I will be completely faithful!"

" Fine. But if you brake your promise I swear you are going to lose more than me."

Gently he kissed me on the lips, it would've been sweet but at the moment it hurt like a fucking bitch.

The remainder of the time till victor got home we talked. He was like a god-forsaken angel bringing me water and nursing my wounds. And when Victor told me that I couldn't stay at his house because his parents were coming home and would think the worse of the situation, I didn't mind, because Richard volunteered that I stayed at his house instead!

Could you imagine living in a gigantic mansion with the Richard Grayson with no school or homework for a whole week!

Pure Bliss!

Richard and me together for a whole week alone, nothing could bring me down.

Nothing at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most incredibly short chapter but that's all I have time for I hope you enjoyed the little back together moment. Richard and Kori in a mansion together nursing each other's wounds! Suggestions are welcomed for the fun they might have ;) until next chapter amigos!


	9. Living Life my Way

Hey sorry it took me awhile to update. Yeh it wasn't writers block I just didn't feel like writing another chapter, but I figured I had to make myself do it otherwise id never do it and it be another Breakup Breakdown story haha, and I plan on finishing this one!

Disclaimer: As per usual, teen titans is not mine.

Warnings: Same as always its M because its M, so be smart.

Dedication: To all of you lovely reviewers who give me warm tingly feelings whenever I receive a nice long review! They just make me feel so happy, heheh!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, walking into Wayne manor was like walking into palace for me, compared to my little house that is actually not that little.

But to Richard nothing seems to grand, Rich Bitch, this boy had its all. Now I understood why Kitten wanted him, he not only had looks but the money to maintain the looks not that I think he'd ever lose them after meeting his adoptive father. He was a complete 10 in my books.

And to think that little old' me would be staying here for one whole goddamn week! I had to invite Rachel over, well if Richard let me of course, I didn't want to abuse his hospitality.

" Richard, do you think I could maybe invite Rachel over when you go to school, so I wont be lonely in this gigantous house?"

" Doesn't she have to go to school?"

" Yeh, but we always ditch anyway."

Richard didn't look impressed; guess he was a bit of a goody two shoes in the inside. Well that was just to bad because I didn't have a single bit of keen on learning left in me. That was there when I was innocent and naïve and trusts me that was never going to happen again; plus it felt good to be bad, just like a sin.

" Fine, but I want you both back in school when you healed."

" Yes daddy."

He smirked; I could just imagine all the dirty thoughts he was getting just from that one simple statement. Now for the best part of his house, his room!

" Well I guess I could give you a guest room, but I know you want to stay with me."

He smacked me lightly on the ass careful not to touch any of my sore spots. Gently he guided me to his bed and we just lay there contently in each others arms not a word needed to be spoken for this happy silence.

" I need a beer."

It was like an addiction, I couldn't spend a single day without drinking, I was going down the same path as my parents, but I didn't care.

Obviously he cared.

" I don't want you to drink."

"But isn't alcohol good for healing?"

"On the wounds Kori not inside your body, I worry for you Kori, drugs, alcohol, we are still young."

"Exactly, im not going to be on drugs when im sixty where is the fun in that."

It seemed he didn't appreciate my joke, god serious much? Instead he just lay there rubbing my back in an even rhythm and for the rest of the night we only shared light conversation and kisses. After that it was just lights out and goodnight.

Damn this was not going as I expected.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Not even one goddamn drink?"

"Nope."

"Fag?"

"Nope."

Rachel stared at Kori with an incredulous look. Shaking her head she offered Kori a half empty whisky bottle.

" Well then Honey here is your share for today. Don't want you to die on me, shit Il bring you something every day. This boy is not a normal teen. But still Richard Grayson's room is a plus."

Finishing the bottle in to swigs I mumble a silent agreement, then I look down to notice fresh scars on Rachel's arm.

"What happened baby?"

Raven looked around innocently. But not quite achieving the effect she was going for.

" Don't hide it from me, I read you like a book."

Raven crawled around settling into my arms, and collapsed into a fit of silent tears, " He beat me again, I got so scared. I thought he had stopped but he had only been building up his rage. He lashed out on me. I got so depressed I hat to let my pain go."

"Aw baby. But we said we would try to stop. But I lost control too, that night where we got into a fight."

Falling into a tangle of our bodies we both fell asleep to the silence of our crying. Who was going to save us now? We were slowly falling through the cracks. Letting our emotions control us. So I understood why Richard was worried. But after all it was our lives and there was nothing wrong with the way we lived it, this was us, our life and we were going to live it our way.

Fuck what everyone said.

Fuck them all.

No one understands, except her and me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up I find myself asleep in Rachel's arms. If I was here with Rachel then where was Richard?

"Good morning sweetie, you okay?"

And there was my god, in all of his godliness. Leaning down he gave me a light peck on the lips, inhaling all of his aftershave.

"Why did you shave, facial hair is always a turn on."

I wink playfully, I hated facial hair and all the prickly feelings I get when id scratch myself against; I just wanted to see how much he would do for me.

"Then next time I wont shave for you."

Yay, point for me, zero for kitten. "Nah I think it does look sexy like this."

"You are such a woman Kori."

"Well I don't think I would like to be a man, a dick would just get in the way."

'You mean in the way."

Soon I realize that Rachel's arms weren't holding me anymore, meaning she was up, " Please I really don't need to hear your perverted comments this early in the morning!"

Richard and I both blush, then swiftly he picks me up bridal style carrying me all the way to the kitchen for some breakfast. He was such a gentleman; damn I was falling hard.

" EGGS AND TOAST! Yay! I just need some.."

"Orange juice and a bagel?"

Squealing I hop up and down, but the pain shot through my spine so I quickly stopped hopping and sat down.

" You are the best boyfriend I ever had!"

"How many where their before me?"

"None."

Richard stopped dead, oops maybe I forgot to mention that he was my first fuck but my first intentional kiss, my first boyfriend, and my first non-druggie partner. Oopsie.

"Oh."

And here was the round of more uncomfortable silence; it was getting to be habit.

"Morning guys, now that im fully awake, mind if you hand me a plate of that delicious breakfast you made Playboy."

Growling Richard handed Raven a plate of breakfast, but I didn't fail to notice him checking her out. Well she did look hot I had to admit; she wore a pair of low-rise black converse, black checkered three quarter pants and a midriff Iron Maiden top. Playboy was the correct term he deserved to be called.

"Richard her eyes are a couple inches up."

Glaring at Raven like it was her fault he had wandering eyes he quickly turned his attention back to the frying pan. Missing the giggle that Raven and I had exchanged. He couldn't help himself I understood he wasn't good at commitment. And I wasn't good at being sober. We all had our faults.

" Well I was thinking Kori when you get better and all that we could got to Xavier's house for his annual weekend parties. Plenty of stuff to go around."

"Sure why not."

Richard quickly stopped cleaning the kitchen when he hear me agree, " Xavier."

"Oh, if you don't want me to go."

"No go. I know nothing well happen, so nothing well."

I hated the smug look on his face yet I adored it. He was so sure of himself it damn right amazed me.

"I wont go."

"Good."

Raven just stared at me astounded, and I started to wonder whatever happened to the promise I made to myself to live life my own way?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a about two weeks and all my wounds had healed, well almost. But I was still a little nervous to go back to school, knowing that kitten and Fang would be waiting for me.

" It will be fine I promise. Nothing is going to happen."

Clutching nervously to Richards arm we walk slowly back into the school. Here goes my first day back at school.

And guess who comes screeching around the corner?

You got that right, Kitten.

" OH RICHIE POO! COME HERE SHCNUCCUMS! COME TO MOMMY KITTEN!"

But her ranting was stopped dead when she saw me latched on to Richard's arm.

"Oh Richie what is that slut doing back at school, I though we had a talk."

Glaring at the platinum blonde bitch Richard dragged me away, but I still heard Kitten mutter under her breath.

" She will never get in my way again."

And you know what I damn right believed her, because revenge was sweet, and I was sure going to get sweet, sweet Revenge.

No one was getting in my way again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So yah I know it was short please don't shoot me, but its better than nothing right? So next chapter, revenge. And Kori is still living with Richard so don't fear I believe some lemony goodness and fluff. What this chapter lacked. Haha but I hope you have realized the importance of this chapter. Until next time, Review

Lots of love!


	10. No one cares anyway

Sorry such a long time without updating, hope you didn't forget about this little story, not much inspiration for it, but im sure their well be at least five or six chapters left.

Okay, so I will start it without a long authors note heheh.

Warning: Blah, blah, blah, M! sex, drugs, violence, rape, stuff that people love to read about..

Disclaimer: They are neither mine nor well they ever unless I became Bill gates and bought Teen Titans of D.C comics otherwise not any time soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So are we going to the party?"

"Hell yeh."

"But you do realize I might be the whole night with Gar, and Richard wont be there, and he doesn't want you hanging with us junkies anyway."

"Yeh Raven I have completely understood it all lets just go before Richard finds out. Plus he can't rule my life, he isn't my mother."

Hopping on to the back of Raven's bike I was determined. Determined not to live my life like others wanted me to. Richard wanted me to stop drinking, my sister wanted me to stay home and be a good girl, my parents wanted me to take care of my brother. Well you know what, I was going to this party; I skip school, and my brother committed suicide. Isn't life just peachy?

We arrived at the party fashionably late, cars and motorbikes were already lined all around the street. The music was loud and you could already smell the sent of alcohol and cigarettes at the front porch, my kind of party.

Immediately when we entered Raven was greeted with a rose and a make out session, courteously due to Gar, who gave me a compassionate hug. Well if it wasn't for they would have never been together, so I at least deserved a hug!

"Hey Kori over here."

I was waved over by trouble itself, Xavier. But even though I just entered the house my spirits were lifted. So what if he gave me relationship problems, it indeed only got Richard to show his true deep feelings for me. I mean what was the worst he could do?

Plopping myself next to him I accepted the bottle of vodka I was handed. Pretty powerful stuff, but I hadn't drunk in two weeks, and I felt depressed and deprived without it. I just needed some hard liquor, and it was everything Richard wouldn't give me while I was staying with him.

Sober idiot

I didn't know how long I had been sitting on the couch next to Xavier all I had known was that I shouldn't mix my alcohol, I was feeling extremely plastered. One whole bottle of vodka then three beer cans could kill someone, and it has, I just had a really high alcohol tolerance, must have been genetic.

Suddenly my skin felt tingly, like butterflies kissing my sun-tanned shoulders. " Stop it!"

" You want me baby."

"No.. I don't… want you.."

Was I giving Xavier some unknown signal? Maybe it was the fact that i came in a leather short skirt, was that some type of signal? Jus for reassurance I crossed my legs, attempting to move my body away from him. But he only came on stronger, pushing me against the couch, then sliding his hand into my skirt to pull down my underwear.

"Stop… Xavier… Don't… Touch me…"

To week to drunk to push him off, I looked around the room. There were people on the couches around us, but they were too high to do anything, or were enjoying the entertainment. Sick bastards. My brain only registered when his fingers slid into my clitoris. Gasping I finally realized what the sick bastard was doing; pushing him of with a last ounce of strength I staggered drunkenly up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Lying without a sound I cried; either out of my drunken fury or the fact that due to my alcohol problems I was taken advantage off. Since I wanted to be so grown up and so independent from anyone's guidance I was almost hand fucked by a guy I never even loved. Why didn't I listen to Richard?

My brain started to buzz again, I just wanted to sleep the effects of the large alcohol intake was making my brain drowsy.

A sound was made at the door, a male figure walked in. He leaned forward and took off my shirt. Maybe Richard did come, and I wasn't so alone. Maybe he was so happy to see me he just wanted to fuck me. Moaning I let him take my breast into his mouth, enjoying the ferocious sucking he gave both of my breasts. Then he slid of my skirt, and in my hazy vision I could almost make out his sardonic grin. I gasped again as he slid himself into me touching me every at once, pushing himself in and out. But I was to plastered to feel a thing.

And the last thing I felt before I passed out was his head going down to finish the job.

But I don't remember a thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rays of light that hit the room were blinding, giving me a greater headache then the one caused by immense hangover. I was warm due to the fact of another human body pressing him self against me. I loved waking up next to Richard, except that the fact that this wasn't his room or mine confused me. Where were we?

Then shock settled in, shuffling over I come face to face with Xavier. Not Richard.

"Get your hands off me."

His eyes slowly opened, blinking to readjust with the light. Then he grinned. That bastard grinned!

"You enjoyed it last night."

"I didn't sleep with you! Last night! I don't know about last night, stop lying!"

"Come on baby, you let me fuck you, you just don't want to admit it."

Did I? Did I have sex with him? Was I so drunk I didn't even realize what was happening, my head ached from trying to remember, I was completely blanked out.

"No, that's not possible, let the fuck go of me!"

"Stop resisting baby, Xavier gets what he wants."

And when he pushed him self on me forcing himself into me, I did what any other sensible person would do, I screamed.

Was no one going to save me?

"GET OFF OF HER! GET OF! GET OF!" Raven was screaming at the top of her lungs, she was crying, "GAR HELP! GAR! GAR!"

Garfield came rushing over, but still Xavier pumped me, pinned I could not move a muscle. Then it came, the sound of Xavier's nose being broken, Gar had punched him. Cursing incoherently Xavier pulled his pants up and rushed out of the room. Leaving a hysterical Raven and a furious Gar.

"Im so sorry, forgive me! Kori I should have never left you."

Gar and Raven helped me redress. I was silent. To many thoughts dominating my mind.

"Im so sorry, oh my god Kori, I will never leave your said, Kori im sorry, im a horrible person."

"No, I am."

We hugged, both of us crying tears held up for to long. I was fucked up, she was, we all were.

"Il drive you home."

Raven was lucky to have Gar, his soothing voice and calm demeanor was all I needed in this situation. But as I climbed into the car and into Rachel's cuddle, the fact that I got raped didn't irk me; it was the fact of telling Richard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had called me three times, each time I refused to pick up. Kimi was pissed, telling me if I wanted to brake up with my boyfriend she wasn't going to do it for me. And as my sister she had a right to force me to answer the phone. I didn't give a shit. I was truthfully scared, he was aggressive both in sex and out of, and I damn hate him mad at me. The one last good boy in my life, and im going to let him slip away due to my over excessive alcohol intake.

I guess I should call him.

The phone rang a couple times then I was greeted by a disgruntled voice; please let him not be mad.

"Hello…"

"Kori baby, fuck I was so worried, your sister kept saying you weren't there and I thought, Agh where the fuck have you been!"

"Im sorry, please do not get angry Richard."

"Come over."

"Alright."

Changing into a pair of long black jeans and black sports bra, it was hot but I wasn't going to show my legs, maybe he would find out!

Standing outside the heat was overwhelming, just my luck a horrible day, a horrible hangover, and a horrible conscience.

I walked slowly taking my time to watch the world. There were children playing, cars honking, neighbors talking; just an ordinary suburban neighborhood. Why couldn't I just be normal, for once I didn't want to stand out? I was reflecting on life, maturing I guess. Why was I the pierced nose tattooed kid that got drunk and smoked pot? Why not the classy lady who wore pink and took piano lessons. I snorted, piano lesson? Like that was ever going to happen, I was never giving up my drums, they were my prized possession!

Finally reaching Richards house i find that the doors and windows are open, probably due to the heat.

"Not afraid anyone is going to brake in?"

Richard gave me a smirk then shook his head no, I took his lead then followed him to his backyard. We sat down him against the fan me leaning on his stomach in-between his legs. The tension was killing me, he was at ease eyes closed, relaxed. Polar opposite of how I felt, my stomach was churning, extreme guilt.

" I went to the party."

He didn't even cock open an eye just nodded, " I knew you would."

"And you didn't follow me?"

"You're a big girl, I should have respected that you have responsibility."

I bit back tears, responsibility; I lost his trust, will I was going to lose it. Maybe I didn't have to tell him, and I would forget about it, I didn't remember much of that night anyway. I only knew the aftermath and that alone wasn't good. I had to tell him, be responsible, even if it meant losing his trust, I couldn't let dishonesty stand amongst us.

" I think, I think I drank to much, Xavier things happened."

His eyes were now open; staring at me with a stern gaze, picking me up he turned me to face his intense blue eyes.

"What things."

Looking down, I was only then forced to look him in the eyes once again. Green locked with blue, he looked mad.

"Things I didn't want to happened, things I don't remember, I didn't want him Richard, I was so gone, I had no clue what was happening, then I woke up, He was there, he…"

Richard silenced me with his finger; he understood what I was getting to. Why did it hurt so much, even though the truth came out? Maybe because admitting it was exactly what I didn't want to do, I wanted to live a false pretense of security.

"Kori I cant do this."

"What?"

"This, us, you need help."

"No im fine, I have it under control."

His grip tightened pulling me up holding me so I wouldn't be able to turn away, " You don't, you're not in control. Hell this happened, as much as you didn't want it to, it did. You can't stop, its an addiction. You need rehab, and we will all be there for you. Worse can happen."

"WORSE! What could be worse, you don't understand, I drink to escape, to forget. Do you not know pain? What I have been through, I understand its bad. But im under control! I do not need rehab!"

"Baby."

The look in his eye, the look I have seen all to many times before. Pity, goddamn pity, I couldn't take it. I ran, ran without looking back. Out the door, around the corner, ran till I couldn't breath no more. A tree, a big oak tree with shady branches was around the block, out of breath I sat beneath it.

It happened before, it happened again, that look, always the same thing, pity. I could manage myself, I wasn't weak, useless. I didn't need my parents, my brother, and my workaholic sister, any of them. They didn't want me anyway, not even Richard did. If he cared why send me to rehab, so he would never have to look at my sorry face again?

It was too much; my headache now turned migraine, the only thing left to make me feel better, my glass. In my pocket was my most prized possession, a piece of broken glass from an old window, my savior for dire moments like these. The blade was smooth and shiny ending in a sharp point, it god rid of pain and brought a fresh batch.

Holding it above my belly I stopped then plunged, enjoying the numbing sensation, then the searing pain coursing through my stomach.

Who needed them?

I didn't, they didn't, and no one cares.

My stomach was bleeding, the blood staining my black pants and shirt a murky color, I was covered in my sorrow, and the blood gushed heavier. If I died that was too bad, I deserved to die. I was nothing but a selfish witch, no one needed me, I didn't need him or her, and the score was tied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pitch black, the color I woke up to the next morning. Maybe I was dead, this was hell, pure darkness, not to shabby.

"Your awake."

Hell contained the voice of a sobbing Raven? This wasn't hell, I was alive, and a little part of me was glad. Moaning, I opened my emerald eyes blinking to readjust to my surroundings, I was at her house lying on the couch with something pressuring my stomach. A bandage; memories rushing to my head of my bloody rage, why hadn't I died?

"We didn't bring you to the hospital, Gar and I, the wounds weren't deep enough, honey you gave me a scare what happened?"

"Rehab…Richard."

"Damn idiot, you don't need rehab your totally fine, you just need a little TLC, and come on just for your sake IL go shopping with you."

I gave her a small smile, before drifting back to sleep, "After a tiny nap."

I fell asleep in her arms, she was all I needed, the only one that cared, and for that I was grateful. One last soul in this planet cared for me.

Truthfully, I was glad I hadn't lost my life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! You like! She lives, enough drama? None of you were expecting that, but I know im going to be totally hypocritical saying this but drinking does horrible things to you, I may drink but im not an alcoholic like Kori has become and she is so confused, the thought of rehab scares her. I mean it is pretty scary, and it makes you feel that people are trying to send you away like an unwanted problem, well review!

Love! Kisses and hugs!


	11. Black out

Alright its really late, so it may be a crap chapter so its all I have time for! And if you want could you please read my one-shot, The Love We Find From Pain.

Anyway!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not under my possession

Warnings: M, MATURE

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven had wanted to cheer me up, she had wanted to get me off my sorry ass and actually do something. So we decided on shopping, well our version of shopping, for old times sake.

So doing the most movement I had done the entire week I went to get changed; I placed a black spaghetti strap midriff and a black leather skirt with chains and red low top converse. I left my hair in a simple French braid and I hung silver rings on my three ear-piercings.

"Ready Raven!"

"Same here! Lets hit the mall!"

Climbing into Raven's jeep we cruised towards the mall taking as long as possible to get there. Finally reaching the gigantic stain glass windowed building we decided to hit the shoes first. Raven needing a new pair of flip-flops.

I searched around the store only finding one man who was there to tend the store; he was in his twenties with mousy brown hair, easy enough target. I gave Raven a nod as I made my way over to the guy making sure to sway my hips on the trip over. His full attention now on me I slowly engaged in a flirting banter all the while to make sure he was distracted. His attention fully on my body he failed to notice Raven ripping the price tag of the black rhinestone flip flips and then coyly slipping them into her handbag. She then walked out the store, waving goodbye I met her out front by one of the mall's indoor palm trees.

"Too easy."

"Yeh that guy was the easiest one yet!"

We did this all the time, sure we could buy things but the thrill of having it illegally just chilled me, chilled me into a happy state. The feeling of being bad always felt good;

The next store was a crystal earring shop, they had the most gorgeous yet delicate jewelry resulting for the earrings there to be very expensive.

I picked two pairs of earrings out, a cheap 10-dollar pair and an expensive pearl stud collection. Peeling of the price sticker I slowly slide the pearls into my pocket knowing that Raven was fully distracting the lady by questioning her on diamonds.

So not to look suspicious I walk up and buy the ten-dollar earrings, then I signal Raven to tell her that I have taken what I wanted.

"This is getting to easy."

"To boring, exactly!"

We walk back to the car in silence both of us lost in our own thoughts. But leaving it up to Raven she breaks the silence with the best news this week.

"PINK FLOYD IS COMING! AND YOU, ME, GAR, AND RICHARD ARE GOING TO SEE THEM!"

"Richard?"

"He bought the tickets."

"Oh."

I had to face him sooner or later; I couldn't avoid the man I cared for the most for long. And Pink Floyd, them being one of my favorite bands!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The car ride to the concert was silent, Raven and I in the back and Gar and Richard at the front. I had drunken so much vodka before the concert that my mind could not function, I was just really nervous, and vodka always calmed me down.

The car jerked to a stop and the soft mumblings of my friends was nothing but incoherent problems. A hand gripped mine and I was softly guided to the main entrance, I felt dizzy and sick the world just a sphere with blurs lodged in it, But I couldn't show how dunk I was, how lost I felt, it would only prove to Richard that I needed help, and that was the last thing I needed.

The opening band played then Pink Floyd came one. I couldn't hear anything, see anything I was leaning on someone for support; by the bulk of muscle it was probably Richard.

The crowd was wild or so it seemed, I could feel a hundred pair of hands touch me in there angry rush to get as close as possible towards the band. I felt marked and trespassed and oh so guilty, then there was a jolt. My brain closing in fast nothing but black and darkness. A loud curse and the soft murmurs of people coming by was the last thing I heard.

I couldn't feel anything any more.

Then I was struck by a cold tingly feeling making me shiver and moan; the darkness fading leaving only tiny blotches of black in my clouded vision. The tingly sensation I soon realized was the wet tendrils of a cold shower, apparently had drunk so much I had passed out, missing the whole concert.

" You are awake."

I nodded, to tired and numb to speak, just accepting the cold pelting of the water and Richard's very angry expression.

"Goddamit, are you bloody insane! Vodka is lethal, and two hole bloody bottles, Kori someone could have died from that much intake you could have died!"

"But I didn't."

I gave him a sardonic grin for effect, drowsiness taking over my senses I was not in the mood for arguing let alone defending myself from my angry boyfriend.

"Fuck, Kori! You are ruining your life, the alcohol is controlling you, and we both know that's no t what you want. You said you were big you could take care of yourself that you depended on nobody. Well yes, you depend on alcohol, answer a question for me Kori, do you shiver and get jittery if you do not drink?"

What was he becoming a doctor now? With all these questions, but I decided against arguing at this point I was to tired.

"Yes."

"Do you drink as a child would drink milk?"

"Yes."

"Do you drink when your depressed?"

"Yes"

"When your happy?"

"Yes."

"Hes there been one day since the day you started drinking at the age of 15 that you had not had a bit of alcohol?"

"NO! Stop with the questions! You do not understand I drink for a reason I walk, talk, and breath and live to drink. Otherwise I would be nothing, no one cares Richard, and when they do its only from pity. The only one that cares is my bottle of vodka it cant talk back to me!"

A clapping noise was made and I spun around as quickly as my groggy mind could do to a man in a white trench coat and expensive looking clothes.

"Then you have just admitted that you're an alcoholic."

"What the fuck?"

"Im sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Im doctor Plum, your new best friend, I will be there at the rehab clinic to help you get through these tough times."

"No."

"Well then Kori, im afraid we are just going to have to force you."

I was picked up in Richard's firm arms, then handcuffed by Dr.Plums snow white wrinkled hands. I felt like a prisoner, and I was being jailed, sent away to a lifetime of imprisonment. Richard didn't love me, rehab was an excuse to get rid of me, so he wouldn't have to deal with me.

"Im sorry Kori, but its for the best, its because I love you."

"Fuck you Grayson. Go that to someone you actually love!"

I was being brash but I did not care, I was still slightly drunk and very groggy, and a blotched face Richard due to the fact I was blacking out again was the last thing I saw of the outside world for three months.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning Kori, how was your sleep."

"Could've been better."

"You do realize you have been at our facility for three months?"

"Been counting down the days to get out of this mold fest, it smells like goddamn lavender all the time. I hate lavender."

Dr.Plums sighed, I guess he was glad I was leaving the rehab clinic I had been nothing but trouble for him. I made friends easily and we would go around messing about ditching scheduled sessions, but all in all I was a better person, I didn't drink vodka on a daily basis now I was served a small shot so I wouldn't get jittery but other than that I wasn't addicted.

And according to Plum I was ready to face the world again.

I walked into the sunlight, it was weird being outside I hadn't seen real daylight for three months, they didn't let us outside, they afraid we would run away, which we would have.

Richard was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he looked gorgeous his long ebony locks now below the nape of his neck and his blue eyes a darker hue, his skin a tanned color and he had grown taller. All in a goddamn three months!

""Kori.."

He said my name in a breathy whisper and enveloped me in a hug. It felt distant and hesitant, not a good sign. He fingered my crimson locks they here cut in a triangular short cut that reached two inches above my shoulders. My long hair reminded me of too much pain so I had cut it, cut it until it no longer resembled the hair Koriander had once adorned.

He shook doctor Plums hand then we walked to the car in silence. But I didn't mind, the question plaguing me couldn't wait though.

"Richard. Not to be, well, have you met someone?"

Richard just looked at me, his eyes not smiling though he gave an all too fake smile, "Yeh just a girl from school, we are not serious though."

"Who is she?"

"Kitten.."

I merely just glanced at him then responded with a quick huff, "Cool."

The rest of the trip was nothing but small talk and the chit chat was awkward, I knew coming out of rehab that my life would definitely not be returned back to order, nor would it anytime soon.

" Tonight there is going to be a party at Vic's, now that your clean we can go together."

"Just like old times!"

I grinned; I was ready to show I had changed, though deep inside I knew the alcoholic Kori Anders still lingered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two more chapters folks then It will be my first finished fanfic

Review!


	12. Mushrooms

Okay second to last chapter for Falling Through the Cracks!

Authors note well be short!

When I finish this story I will post the first chapter for my new story, The Babysitter! So look out for it!

Usual disclaimer and warnings and dedication!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The shower I had take was cold, way to cold, being away from this house had done damages to my place. The heater was broken, most of the bulbs had blown, and there where great quantities of dust flying around. But none of this could bring my spirits down, I was going out tonight for the first night in three months with my boyfriend, and to a party! In all the excitement I had decided to where something nice, and not to look like the usual punk mess I resembled. Against my better judgment I had picked a pink tube dress that came just below my knees in soft ruffles and black short heels, my hair was let down and for once I wore minim eyeliner, to tell the truth I kind of looked girly and not at all like Kori Anders.

A screech then a honk signaled that Richard was outside, taking my time I walked down the stairs and out the door. What was the hurry, I had planned it out already Richard and I where going to spend the rest of our lives together. Without kitten Moth seeing that she didn't mean anything to him, and they where going to have kids lots of them with Raven as their godmother. It was the picture perfect life, and nothing this time was getting in my way. Not even a couple of beers, I mean honestly two or three wont do me any harm, now that I had been in rehab im sure my body could cope better.

Into his car I went, and he started to drive, glancing at me every five seconds, but not a word or kiss was exchanged. How was this going to help us succeed my planned future?

"What no kiss for your girlfriend?'

"I think this time we should take it slow, I think we rushed it the last time."

I stared at him dumbly; take it slow? I was not a child, fuck taking it slow, I would be perfectly content if he just ripped of my clothes right here and right now! But instead of arguing I just nodded, sitting there stupidly till we reached Victors house. This was De JA vu with a complete and unwanted twist. My mind ached and I couldn't help but want a beer, it used to be my salvation, and three months in rehab may have not been enough.

We arrived at Victor's front yard where a couple other cars where parked, it was in full swing by the music booming out of his house. Richard grasped my tiny hand in his large one and led me inside the house, past the table with all the drinks, past the couches and into the backyard where a couple of guys where hanging out.

"I'm going to hang with my football pals, now I led you past all the crap so it proves your okay, im trusting you to go back in their and get all of us a couple of drinks."

Bastard, he was treating me like some piece of shit, and I had just arrived from rehab this afternoon, I should have just stayed in that hellhole! But being the obedient girl I was I walked back inside and took six beers, but not for them, for myself. One swig and it was like being me all over again, pretty soon it wasn't just one swig it was all six beers in tow. The alcohol burned inside my body, which was now accustomed to live without this large intake. All I could do was throw up, a retching noise formed at my lips and it all fell all over my dress and the floor. Nobody seemed to notice except Richard, his face was flushed in anger, but I was too woozy to care, with one swift stroke he picked me up and dropped me back down on the front porch.

"Look Kori, I just can't take this shit any more, I don't need this shit, and I don't need you."

What did he do? He just walked right back inside the party and locked the door, leaving me crying outside the house. It only wanted to make me puke again, I had not where left to go, and my three months in rehab had brought me no where but to the beginning again, but this time I didn't get to keep Richard. Then my brain clicked, the only place left to go was Raven's, she was the only one that ever cared for me. Slowly getting up I steadied myself then took of in a full sprint never stopping till I reached the oak doors of her house. The lights where off which meant that it was only her in the house probably hiding in the toilet taking crack, I was the alcoholic she was the druggie, but we loved each other never less.

Like in an old romantic movie I picked up stones, throwing them against he window, one then another and another until the window finally opened revealing purple locks and indigo eyes that seemed to radiate in the dark.

"Who the fuck is out there!"

"Its me, its Kori."

"Holy fuck!"

There was a clang then a bang then the oak doors opened to my grinning best friend.

"Fuck Kori it's so good to see you!"

With no other words we hugged each other then slowly progressed up the stairs to her bedroom. It smelled like marijuana making me feel even more depressed then I already was. You see marijuana is funny that way, to the one that smokes it they feel incredibly high for a while, but when your just in the room with other people that are smoking it you do not enjoy the experiences of getting high your just out right depressed,

"Lets go to the living room better atmosphere."

Raven's house was quite big for the little suburban town Jump city was, it had about six bedrooms and three bathrooms, come to think of it, it was really big for Jump city.

"What's wrong babe let me get you clothes you smell like shit!"

I placed myself on the couch until Raven came back with a black towel and large Iron Maiden shirt. Stripping down I accepted the towel and wiped the grime from my body then changed into the shirt.

"Oh Raven, I haven't converted at all! I still drink like a bloody river, and Richard has become nothing but an asshole"

"Talk to me."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I told her the events of that evening, we cried with each other understanding how each of us felt. She offered me a bottle of whiskey yet I shrugged it of, maybe rehab did have some magic on me, or maybe I was in denial that I still needed help, either one worked I did not drink the whiskey.

"Raven?"

"I love you."

"Back at you twenty times."

She pulled me in a reassuring hug then pressed her lips against mine in a soft peck on the lips. Anybody would have thought we were lesbians or bisexuals but in truth we were just two lost souls that had found comfort in each other. A kiss like that only showed that she was there for me, and it was all that I needed. Closing my emerald orbs the last thing I saw was Raven's indigo eyes staring at me with warmth, she pecked me on the forehead and we fell asleep in the warmth of each others arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The daylight streamed through the second floor of Raven's house, I blinked my eyes back in pain but was comforted by the sight of Raven standing over me with a cup of herbal tea in hand.

"Best for morning hangovers!"

"Especially made from you!"

"Hell yeh! I have something for you as well, a surprise that Xavier has been selling me for weeks now."

"More drugs?"

"No, favored condoms."

"Been away from your sarcasm for a while almost believed you."

Raven smirked at me then gave me a warm hug, "You've been gone way to long in general."

The tea washed down in a warm rush down my throat almost making the headache go away. Raven pulled something from her shoe, inside the plastic bag was a couple of capsules.

"They are called mushrooms, incredibly strong shit."

Not wanting to upset my best friend I accepted the capsule and swallowed it with the last drops of my herbal tea. Raven took one as well, and the mushroom soon began to take affect. The world grew lopsided and everything looked as if it was drawn then scribbled like a five year olds picture book. I looked over at Raven who stared at me with warmth she was gorgeous all five foot and three inches, it was not wonder why Gar loved her the way he did. Leaning over we both broke out in fits of giggles, laughing for no reason except because of the drug, I leaned over again and captured her lips in mine. We started to slowly trail kisses in each other's mouth both braking away for air and laughter.

The doorbell sounded interrupting us from our drugged kisses, " Il gets it!"

Raven giggled and I kissed her once more before stumbling down the stairs and opening it to a very worried Richard.

"Oh hello."

I slammed the door then opened it again figuring he would not just go away, "What would you want?" I giggled at my misshapen English.

"Fuck Kori, I came here to say I was sorry, and that I shouldn't have acted like that."

I skipped to the couch then began to pick at the pink flower trying to peel it off, "Damn flower, why cant I pluck it, its so pretty!" The flower looked so real I could smell it.

"Kori im taking you for a ride ok, lets sort things out."

I couldn't help but love Richard the way I do, so I simply nodded obediently, " Let me say Goodbye to Raven first."

"Alright."

I pranced back up the stairs and into the living room; Raven was nowhere to be found. Panicking I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I spotted her in her room. She was sitting on her window ledge staring at the sun.

"Im going to find a pot of gold Kori!"

We both giggled at nothing again, "Okay!"

"Leprechauns gold!"

"Richie Rich is outside, I have to go."

"Okay, come back for the gold!"

Now we were in fits of hysterics the mushrooms still working its high affect on our bodies.

"I love you Raven Roth."

"I Wuv you to!"

I gave her a long kiss on the mouth, which she returned with just as much emotion, "Goodbye!"

"Farewell! Il meet you at the end!"

Laughing at out inside joke I ran happily down the stairs, everything was looking up for a change.

"Ready!"

Richard led me to his car and we drove around; I didn't listen much to his apology just sat there and nodded just happy that he was apologizing and not me. He drove me around town until the high affect of the mushroom where'd down and I was in a drowsy state. Reaching my house he picked me up and out of his car placing me softly in my bed he kissed me on the head.

"We are going to be just fine Kori." He whispered I love you and went to his car driving back home or maybe to a football game.

I fell asleep completely content forgetting entirely about going back to see Raven and her pot of gold sitting on the window ledge.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well one more chapter to go! Count it on for drama!


	13. In Vain

Wow it's been ages since an update and im incredibly sorry that this is the last chapter for this story, but it's been long enough and I believe that this chapter ends it well enough. Although many of you may disagree I believe that yes like I said it's a fitting end.

Oh but don't be mad I am on the third chapter of my new story, **The Babysitter**! Please review the story and send me your opinions!

**Disclaimer:** Well this is the last chapter so obviously like I have said for the last twelve chapters, TEEN TITANS DON'T BELONG TO ME!

**Dedication**: To all of you for sticking with me till the end of my first fic! Well it's not my first but it's my first completed one, so thank you very much!

**Warning**: severe heartache

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I welcomed the morning with open arms, my world was anything but depressing and I was glad for it. I couldn't remember much at all of the events that had occurred but I knew that Richard and I were fine again. The only thing I couldn't place was the reason why it was so late and no one had bothered to wake me up, I was supposed to receive a morning call from the rehab clinic asking me how my first day out was. Well it wasn't a successful day out of rehab but my life was somehow back in track, kind of.

The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs to answer, still in my pajamas I opened the door to the grim face of Richard Grayson.

"Richard!" I ran up to him and placed a kiss on his soft brow.

"Kori.." his face was filled with sorrow and regrets.

"What happened?"

"Come with me."

I obeyed and followed him into his car, silently we drove to the white building where I had spent my last three months in.

The rehab center

"Richard.."

"I'm not brining you back, im leaving it up to you."

We walked in hand in hand to the tall door of Dr.Plums, entering the warm room I was seated face to face with the doctor I had slowly begun to loathe. His face had not a line of affection sketched in yet his eyes betrayed his emotionless face; obviously he had news.

"You have not told her yet Richard?"

"I did not know how, I believe its best you told her."

"Kori, Raven died last night."

The words took minutes to register, my face contorted into a smile and I was about to say that's not funny but by the looks on the two faces I could tell they where not joking. Words were beyond my capability; all I could mutter was a simple, and soft 'what'?

"She apparently fell out of her window, the neighbors found her lifeless body this morning."

"But the window, its not that far, maybe it would have broken bones, but, death?"

"Kori you know as well as I do that it was not the fall that killed her, she died of drug overdose."

"No. NO! Its lies! She's not dead. She can't be dead! She's not supposed to die! No! NO!"

Sobs were making their way out and my words were no longer coherent. I was beyond grief beyond pain I was beyond numb. Jumping out of the chair my first reaction was to throw something; the doctor's china set was flung harshly against the wall crashing in an echoing screech. The sobs were louder now each one taking away what energy I had left. The beautiful raven Roth was dead, my best friend, the only one had ever fully understood me was dead. I could have saved her, if I had only stayed with her, if I had not left to be with Richard, the man who would throw me away for the next Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan.

"Kori if you want to come back here we understand and will take you back."

"When is her funeral?"

"This afternoon, but if you don't want to go we understand."

"Your fucking kidding, I'm bloody going."

My monotone reply was the last thing I said before exiting the silent doctor's office. Richard's heavy footsteps echoed as he caught up to me.

"It wasn't your fault Kori."

"I never said it was."

"But I know your thinking it."

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, I should have stayed Richard, she was in no condition to be by herself."

"Neither where you."

"Let me borrow your phone, I need to call Garfield."

He handed me his small Samsung and I dialed Garfield's number, it rung a couple times before a soft tear full voice answered the phone.

"Gar? Its me, Kori."

"Kori, you've been told."

"Yes, I'm so sorry Gar."

"Its ok, actually its not going to be ok, but I know she loved you more than she would ever love me, come over. Please Kori."

"Of course, I will be right over."

Hanging up the phone I climbed into the car with Richard and was silently driven to Gar Logan's home. We reached his house and Richard leaned over to give me a warm hug, we said goodbye in silence and I progressed up the stairs to the open door of his large brown house.

Running up the stairs towards his bedroom I jumped into his open arms and we shed tears together. Each of us feeling the sorrow of the other to its full extent, I knew he loved her, he knew I loved her. The pain was beyond words, and words where not needed to convey emotions. Silently we dressed for her funeral, I wore a black dress Raven had left at his house, and he wore a black tux.

He started his car and we drove towards the local cemetery telling stories of our memories with her, no more tears where shed. We arrived where a couple other people where already gathered, mostly family seeing as Raven didn't have very many friends; all of them either druggies and highshool dropouts, but a gang of guys and girls where there, the rest of our gang, the Dirt bags. I waved a small hello as the town priest walked towards my best friends coffin. The coffin was wooden and engraved with swirls, a gold plaque held her name engraved in black. He spoke words of so-called wisdom but I didn't listen, none of what he said mattered it didn't change the fact that she was dead. The days we spent together flashed before my eyes and I couldn't help but allow tears fall slowly down my pale cheeks. The priest muttered a few other words then he asked if anyone had anything to say about Raven to please step up and do so.

I had more than a few words to say; slowly I walked up and stood next to my friends coffin giving it a mournful look.

"Raven was my best friend, she meant more than the world to me, we were like sisters we did everything together, not all of it good but not all of it bad. Her death came to me as a shock, and it brings back everything, everything we have done, said we would do, but it brings back the last words she said to me."

I looked around; I had everyone's attention.

"Her last words where 'I'll meet you at the end. As if she knew she was going to die, bid this world one last farewell, and I never got to say goodbye. I know she's in heaven looking down on all of us, I know she's watching over me, so I want to read this poem, express how I feel."

Opening a crumpled piece of paper I begun to read, my voice no longer holding any control, tears now fell freely down my face.

I promised you never to regret,

To be with you till the end,

How I lied,

broken promises now drifted towards the ground,

I want to say im sorry,

Let go of all your pain my broken bird,

I want to say I love you,

Like all the things that have come and go,

Its sad to watch the worlds light fade by,

A fitting farewell for something so lovely,

I need to say I love you,

Need to say I thank you,

A sacrifice for a better life,

I know you care I know you dare,

I know you'll be watching me from somewhere safe,

I want you to know that I am grateful,

That I will dare,

And for you my broken bird,

I will change,

For you my broken bird,

I will change the world

They where silent knowing that her death had shocked me awake, knowing that the words I said I meant.

"I want to say goodbye sir, please let me kiss her goodbye."

"Well its not usually supposed to.." The people began to complain telling him that it didn't matter, to open the coffin. He opened it with a sigh, and I kneeled down towards her lifeless body.

"Goodbye Raven, I will love you forever."

Gar kneeled besides me as he kissed her on her red full lips; he mimicked my speech meaning each word as I did, "Goodbye Rae, I will love you till the end of never."

Stroking her soft black locks we bid our friend one last goodbye and softly closed the lid of her wooden bed. We watched in silence as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground, he led me by the small of my back towards his car. Driving me to my house he asked if I wanted company, I shook my head no and we hugged goodbye. I watched him drive home then I climbed into my bed and slept.

I slept a peaceful slumber, dreaming of Raven and I in heaven drinking cappuccinos in wooden rocking chairs laughing at the world below.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache yet I did not remember drinking. Driving was out of the question so I walked instead towards the town's cemetery. There was something I needed to tell Raven but I couldn't tell her in front of all the people who appeared for her funeral. The walk to her tombstone was peaceful, the cemetery was well kept and the flowers and grass was freshly cut and well taken care of.

I arrived at her tombstone with ease and I sat down in front of it looking at the engraving on the tombstone's head. Placing the bouquet of crimson Roses in front of the grave a meek smile formed on my dry lips.

"Raven, how is life up there? Much better than down here I bet, I wanted to say im sorry, if we had led better lives, maybe you would still be here on earth, but we didn't. So I have decided its time for a change, time to start a fresh. Im doing it for you my sister, so your death will not be in vain. So you may live up there in the land of the angels in peace knowing I will be fine."

Climbing towards the grave I reached out and hugged it a fresh set of tears forming in my eyes.

"Your death will not be in vain, I love you."

Raven's death was indeed not in vain, right after I called Richard and asked him to drop me in Rehab, I was going to stop drinking. After two years in rehab I made it out all right and never touched a drink again, I went back to highshool and redid all four years, although I had no friends I was fine, I graduated with honors. My life was on track and I was feeling better than fine, when Raven had died it was like a symbol telling me that everything we did was wrong, and I needed to finish my life with order with just.

I was moving back to Gotham to start my new job as a Teen Therapist to educate those who needed help, who where struggling life like I was. Richard had apparently moved to Gotham and I hadn't seen him in four years and I missed him liked crazy with each passing day. Dialing his number a deep voice answered the phone.

"Richard?"

"Kori?" His voice was filled with surprise, pleasant surprise.

"Hey, im leaving for Gotham today, im starting my new job there, im becoming a teen therapist for those in need, my life's in order now Richard."

"Im glad to hear."

There was an awkward silence and worry filled my mind, what if he didn't want to see me that he had moved on, while I hadn't.

"Would you like to see me Richard."

"No, I would love to see you, Kori I have missed you more than anything for these past four years, each day worrying about you."

"There is no more need to worry, im coming back."

"I know and I want you here, I love you."

"And I you."

I knew that everything was going to be fine, I was ready to take on my life again, and live it right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's the end. Review, love you all!


End file.
